


Marry That One

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Food, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Molestation, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin had always advised his brother to marry someone who could cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, silly, but cute because I was in the mood. Also, I find this pairing to be adorable and over looked. If anyone wondered, yes, I ship everyone in The Hobbit. Seriously, everyone/everyone.

Dwalin had always taken his brother’s advice on everything because, more often than not, Balin was right. One line of advice that Balin had given Dwalin when they were younger had always stuck with him. “If you find someone who can cook and likes to cook, you should marry them.” 

Perhaps that stayed with him over the years because Dwalin had only known a good meal by paying for it. No one in their home had been able to cook, traveling as outcasts with the rest of the Dwarven society didn’t promise good meals, if there were any, and the many battle journeys that Dwalin went on brought along the same quality of food he had grown up with.

Which was why, after eating the hobbit’s food and watching his brother stroll in, Balin’s advice had been remembered and Dwalin then began to keep a closer eye on the hobbit. But throughout the night the hobbit had proven to not be the marrying type. He was far too soft and fussy. He wouldn’t last a day on his own and therefore Dwalin had no interest in him. Aside from the jar of biscuits he had taken for the road.

It was much later that Dwalin realized that he might have been on to something when he first thought of Bilbo and marriage. During their stay in Laketown, Bilbo had been granted use of the kitchens and had been baking and cooking up a storm. 

“You cook often then?” Bofur asked after another filling meal made by the hobbit.

“Every day,” Bilbo had smiled, “for every meal; I love cooking. It’s very relaxing.”

“All seven meals?” Ori asked, still rather unbelieving about the amount of meals hobbits regularly ate, as was the rest of the company after Bilbo had informed them.

“But of course,” Bilbo frowned and looked around the table like something was missing. He pursed his lips and then shot up out of his seat and towards the kitchen. When he returned, he was holding a platter of the same biscuits Dwalin had swindled from his hobbit hole. “I just remembered that I made a few batches of these. I knew how much you liked them last time.” Bilbo had winked at Dwalin as he placed the plate in front of him before grabbing one himself.

It was decided then and there. Dwalin looked across the table at his brother and grinned. “I’m getting married.” 

“What?” Kili asked even as he grabbed three biscuits off of the platter.

“Marriage, brother?” Balin’s eyes were wide as he certainly never imagined his brother as the marriage type. “And since when did you decide on this?”

“When the hobbit fed me,” he declared, causing Bilbo to stutter out his own question. Ignoring the repeated question, Dwalin grabbed a biscuit and bit into it. His eyes closed with bliss as the flavor coated his taste buds. “You did tell me that if I found someone who can cook and likes to cook, that I should marry them.” 

Balin chuckled. “I suppose I did, but it would still be polite for you to ask Mister Baggins to marry you before you declare the wedding.”

Dwalin turned in his seat to where Bilbo stood, still stunned from Dwalin’s sudden declaration. “Bilbo,” Dwalin rose from his seat and all the quiet comments from the other dwarrows died when Dwalin took Bilbo’s hands in his own. Bilbo’s eyes were wide enough that some feared they would pop out of his head and his mouth seemed to be stuck wide open. “Will you marry me?”

A snort could be heard from Balin. “Not one to beat around the bush, that brother of mine.” He muttered to Thorin who was still watching the scene before him with a very skeptical eye.

“I, well, um,” Bilbo’s jaw finally was able to move again but nothing good seemed to be coming from his usually smooth thinking words. Bilbo’s eyes darted to the others for help but none were willing to give him any assistance. “That is a very nice offer,” Bilbo finally settled on saying as he felt his face grow warm as he risked a glance up at Dwalin.

The large dwarf was watching him carefully, his weary eyes taking in everything that Bilbo was. Bilbo swallowed under the heavy gaze and his eyes fell instead to his tiny hands enveloped in Dwalin’s larger ones. He could feel the rough callouses on Dwalin’s skilled palms and he wondered how many enemies those hands had slaughtered. Yet they held his so gently and felt very warm against his skin. Not to mention, Bilbo had seen those very hands kill in order to protect him and the others. They had pressed him against a rock wall to ensure he wouldn’t fall off the Misty Mountains and they had picked him up when he had tripped while becoming weary in Mirkwood. Despite how rough they looked, Bilbo knew that Dwalin’s hands were deceptively gentle and caring.

Looking from their hands to the earnest dwarf, Bilbo nodded his head once. “Alright, Dwalin, I will marry you.”

Dwalin broke into a wide grin even as the others at the table cheered or confusedly look from one another to ask if such a sudden thing really just occurred. Thorin clapped Balin lightly on the shoulder as Balin quickly called for someone to fetch ale to drink, as much as possible to consume. Thorin wasn’t sure if the ale was meant for celebration or to aid Balin in accepting that his younger brother was getting married.  
Bilbo’s yelp gathered everyone’s attention once again even as the noise became muffled against Dwalin’s lips. Bilbo was rather surprised to find that Dwalin’s kiss was very much like everything else about the larger dwarf; firm but sweet. He wondered if the sweetness was from his biscuits or if that was a natural occurrence.

Bilbo was breathless when Dwalin pulled back from the kiss. He narrowed his eyes with determination and asked, “Should I start preparing a wedding feast?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Bilbo's point of view to counter the first chapter being mostly from Dwalin. I want to continue this fic but I might be skipping around from different events after this chapter.

Bilbo realized that he might not have thought the entire marriage thing through. Of course Dwalin’s timing had been terrible and that should have been Bilbo’s first clue that he shouldn’t have agreed so easily. Thorin had insisted that they wait until after Erebor was reclaimed and Smaug was dealt with before actually getting married. Thank goodness someone was being sensible because everyone else had used the proposal as an excuse to get as drunk as possible. And with those drunken states came Bilbo’s epiphany that he had got himself caught in a bad idea.

He wasn’t sure what had made him say yes initially, without even giving any demands of being courted properly before agreeing to a marriage. It was very unusual for a hobbit to even consider a marriage without at least a two year courting period. Perhaps it was the same reason that made him leave the Shire; the prospect of an adventure. His mother had always told him that her greatest adventure had been marrying his father. 

As ale was passed around the table, Bilbo’s thoughts took on a more somber turn. He wondered if that excuse was truly the reason he had agreed or if he had agreed because it was the first time anyone had ever shown interest in him. 

He had attempted to court a few hobbits when he was much younger, his parents were still alive to really prove how young he had been. But he had always been rejected rather quickly, without even an attempt to see how well the courting could go on the other hobbit’s end. After a few rejections, he had simply stopped being interested in the prospect altogether. Maybe that was why he hadn’t rejected Dwalin; he knew how much it hurt to be unwanted. 

He had been sitting next to Dwalin throughout the night and nursing his second mug of ale, which was admittedly quite larger than he was used to drinking. It was very sudden when the large dwarf picked Bilbo up and placed him on his lap. Dwalin’s cheeks were red from the amount of alcohol he had already consumed but Bilbo had stopped keeping count after Dwalin’s fourth mug. Dwalin had settled a hand on Bilbo’s thigh and shifted Bilbo until his back was pressed against his chest. It was then that Bilbo felt something hard underneath him. 

Bilbo had tried to ignore how uncomfortable Dwalin’s lap was to sit on and instead focus on how warm he felt all over. But muscles and armor were not very kind to his bottom and neither was the particular thing poking into him. He had tried to subtly shift about to a more comfortable position but Dwalin’s heavy hand on his thigh didn’t permit much movement. “Dwalin, would you mind moving your dagger? It’s digging into me.” Bilbo asked over his shoulder.

Dwalin chuckled, a blast of warm air ruffling Bilbo’s curls. “My dagger’s in me coat pocket.”

“Then what is…” Bilbo trailed off as he realized exactly what it was he was sitting on and his face turned bright red. “Oh.”

“If you want me to get rid of it, then we better find ourselves a room alone upstairs.” Dwalin’s hand began to slide up Bilbo’s thigh and Bilbo squealed as he quickly grasped at the hand to stop its trail. 

“No, no, no,” Bilbo quickly denied. “We have to, uh, we have to wait until our wedding night. It’s the proper thing to do.”

With his mug halfway to his mouth, Dwalin paused as he seemed to consider Bilbo’s words. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin, lad.” Dwalin asked, turning slightly so he could see the hobbit’s face.

Bilbo knew his face was redder than a prized tomato in his garden. “I don’t think this is the proper time to discuss those matters.”

Dwalin slammed his mug down on the table. “I found me a virgin!” He called out cheerfully to the table.

Most of the others returned the news with a loud cry of a cheer and toasting to the couple although Bilbo wasn’t sure most of them even knew what Dwalin had yelled. Bofur, always the dwarf to speak his mind, was the one to announce with a laugh, “Yer gonna have to be careful with our burglar or else ya’ll tear him apart with yer trouser snake.”

“What?” Bilbo practically shrieked, suddenly very apprehensive about sitting on Dwalin’s lap. When his ale-muddled mind realized that Bofur did not truly mean a snake, he still wasn’t able to calm down. He hadn’t been taking their size difference into consideration before but now it had him on edge to think about.

“How come you’ve never bedded another, Mister Baggins?” Ori asked. Dori nudged him hard, making Ori’s ale spill from his mug, and Ori frowned as he began to wipe at his ale-soaked glove. “I asked politely.”

“That topic isn’t polite to question, no matter how much ale you’ve had.” Dori scolded.

“Well, now I want to know too, and I’m not about to pretend to be polite.” Nori looked Bilbo up and down. “You had a lovely home and aren’t too bad on the eyes either; how come you never invited anyone up for a quick tumble in the bed?”

Bilbo wanted to deny having to answer such a private question but everyone’s eyes were now staring at him. Since he had finished his own drink but hadn’t been able to get up and refill his glass, he grabbed at Dwalin’s and took a long swallow before answering. “Well, it’s not like I didn’t want to, it’s just that no one in the Shire was interested in me like that.” He found himself admitting to the company. 

If he had been in the Shire, certainly the question wouldn’t have come up but if it had, he could have lied about simply being uninterested or raised better than that. But he had been through so much already with the group around him, he was going to marry one of them, and they still had a dragon to fight together. He didn’t want to lie to these dwarves because they have accepted him so much more than he ever felt in the Shire.

“Other hobbits find me odd for our kind. So much so that I suppose I was unappealing,” he mumbled unhappily and took another swallow of his drink. He rather hoped that he didn’t bring down the others’ moods since he had been enjoying the loud merry making since it was no longer his dishes that were in danger.

He felt Dwalin’s hand move from his thigh to wrap around his waist as the large dwarf gave him a quick squeeze around his middle. “Didn’t know that other hobbits were stupid,” Dwalin’s voice rumbled against Bilbo’s back.

Bilbo’s brows scrunched up. “No, no, hobbits are very intelligent. We are well versed in many different crafts and literature.”

“They’re all blind then,” Nori commented. “Must be why they walk around barefoot to find their ways and don’t travel too far from home.”

“That’s not it at all,” Bilbo tried to correct Nori’s assumptions but his words were ignored.

“They must not have a good sense of character.” Gloin pounded the table with his mug.

"What makes you say that?” Bilbo was truly confused to why the dwarves were suddenly trying to find fault with his race.

“Obviously none of you have been paying attention to Mister Baggins,” Balin interjected. “Hobbits don’t find much use of the things we value most, such as gold and jewels.” Bilbo nodded. Finally someone was actually stating some true facts about hobbits. “That’s why none of those creatures were able to fully appreciate the treasure Bilbo is. Not to worry though, my brother will take care of that from now on.”

Cheers exploded around the table again and Kili jumped up to offer refills, first to his uncle, then for the “happy couple,” and moving down and around the table to keep the cheer up with full mugs. Bilbo smiled, his lips against the full mug, as he eased back against Dwalin, feeling the arm around his waist shift slightly.

It had taken a moment for his ale-hazy mind to figure out that his friends were attempting to cheer him up for past grievances not caused by any currently at the table. Their attempt had been very successful and even though Bilbo had been worried about the proposal, he found that he was now feeling much more confident about the abrupt decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that as a dwarven ritual of manhood at their age of 70, dwarves get drunk with a group of friends and kin with everyone trying to get the dwarf turning 70 laid as many times as possible throughout the night. So dwarves would think a virgin something very rare and interesting which makes Dwalin announce it because he truly doesn't know what to do with the information. He's not shaming Bilbo for his choice/limited opportunities to remain a virgin, no one is, but dwarves are curious and honestly just want to know about things that really aren't their business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day after becoming engaged and Bilbo has a talk with his new in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever for me to update. I got a bit distracted with finishing school and writing other things. Oops?

Bilbo considered himself lucky that hobbits were trained from a young age to handle when they over indulge with drinking since it allowed him to wake up without a hangover. Unfortunately, he also woke up with a clear memory of the night before, including when he began to doze off against Dwalin’s chest and the large dwarf had carried him to bed. But Dwalin hadn’t put Bilbo back in his own bed. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Bilbo confirmed what his ears already knew to be true. He was in Dwalin’s bed and lying half draped over a snoring Dwalin. Dwalin’s arms were hugging Bilbo close to his rumbling body although his muscles were lax with the peace sleep granted him. Bilbo wondered at the unendingly safe feeling that warmed his skin. He also wracked his mind to try and figure out if he and Dwalin had done anything inappropriate the night before. Aside from becoming engaged and blurting out that he was a virgin due to past grievances from other hobbits, he hadn’t done anything too unrespectable. 

For a moment, Bilbo contemplated closing his eyes and falling back into a warm, cuddly sleep. But the idea that Dwalin might be a little eager when he woke up to act on their soon to be marital rights had Bilbo wondering how he could wiggle his way out from Dwalin’s arms without moving the dwarf. He knew Dwalin was a very light sleeper when compared to the other dwarves, even considering that the dwarves were all able to sleep through their loud snores. The slightest outside noise normally had Thorin springing to his feet in an instant and Dwalin following closely after.

Bilbo struggled internally with the decision about moving or not, driving himself into a frustrated mess. Finally, he reminded himself that he had snuck around elves without being detected. He should obviously be able to sneak away from a dwarf that was snoring away after a night of drinking.

Slowly and very carefully, Bilbo lifted Dwalin’s arm off of his shoulder to place on Dwalin’s rumbling chest. Looking up at the dwarf’s face, Bilbo was reassured that he was still sleeping and began to move the other arm. He tried not to think of comparing his fiancé’s arms with that of the logs he would grunt to pick up and burn on his hearth. When both arms were successfully moved off of him, Bilbo then cautiously moved his body away from Dwalin’s. The dwarf shifted slightly in his sleep and Bilbo held impossibly still, not even daring to breathe, but nothing more came from Dwalin so Bilbo slipped completely off the bed.

Bilbo heaved a sigh of relief as his feet touched the floor only to release a yelp of surprise as he was hauled back up onto the bed. Dwalin’s hands were by his head, caging him in as the bigger dwarf towered over him to look down into his surprised eyes. “Sneaking off, little burglar?” 

He was worried for a short moment that Dwalin was angry with him but somehow he was able to see the small smile behind the encompassing mass of Dwalin’s beard. Bilbo wasn’t sure if it was the sleep affect to his voice or the way the light was shining in Dwalin’s eyes, but he swore that Dwalin actually seemed playful.

“Of course not,” Bilbo reassured, hesitating for only a moment before he moved his hand to lay it on Dwalin’s forearm. “I just didn’t wish to disturb your sleep since we are finally given the chance to rest in a real bed for as many hours as we please.”

“Why were you leaving this comfy bed then?” Dwalin asked. “Got some other ideas on how to spend the morning instead of with me?”

“Well, I was hoping for breakfast,” Bilbo confessed with a sheepish smile. “Maybe make a few batches of muffins since my baking is what gained me a fiancé.”

“As much as I’d like a muffin,” Dwalin looked Bilbo up and down. “I think I can wait a bit longer for food.” 

Bilbo’s face heated and he brought a hand up to push at Dwalin’s chest. “I thought we agreed to wait until we are married.”

Dwalin snorted. “Aye, you told me you wanted to wait and I won’t push the subject again. I can wait until you’re more comfortable with the idea. Not everything done in a bed has to be sexual.” He rolled his eyes as he shifted to rest his head on Bilbo’s stomach and wrap an arm underneath his lower back. It was disconcerting at first, to be cuddled in an assumingly aggressive manner, but Bilbo supposed that mostly everything about Dwalin was rather aggressive. It had been some time since he remembered being cuddled in such a way that he felt so safe though. Despite feeling completely pinned down once more, Bilbo closed his eyes and found that he was relaxed and content with such an embrace.

Bringing his hands up to rest on Dwalin’s shoulders, Bilbo found himself smiling as Dwalin slowly fell back to sleep, his breath becoming the familiar rumbling snores, with his head pillowed on Bilbo’s soft midsection. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised that Dwalin respected his boundaries and not too surprised that Dwalin turned out to be a fan of cuddling. 

As Dwalin’s breathing changed into gentle snores once more, Bilbo closed his own eyes and dreamed of a bright future. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Later on in the day, when Bilbo had argued and protested enough to Dwalin about wasting a day lounging in bed, Bilbo finally made it down into the kitchen. The kitchen they had been granted full access to was fully stocked and quite prepared to hold whatever goods Bilbo created. The only problem had been the size of everything but Bofur had fixed that for Bilbo by offering him tall logs to use as though very thick stilts.

He had just pulled out the last batch of scones he planned on serving for lunch when he was joined in the kitchen by another. Bilbo had assumed Bombur would join him, since the dwarf loved to cook almost as much as he loved to eat. He also wouldn’t have been surprised if Dwalin had come to bother him or if Dori would offer his assistance, although he wouldn’t take the dwarf up on it after he had learned last time that the only dwarf truly to be trusted with preparing food was Bombur. Bilbo was surprised but happy to see Balin enter the kitchen.

“Ah, Mister Balin, has your nose led you here?” Bilbo asked with a smile at the elder.

“I believe we are far past such formalities, Bilbo, considering you are to marry my brother.” Balin returned the smile but shook his head. “And I am afraid it was my heart that led me here, not my nose, for you see, I care greatly for my brother and I will not see him hurt if I can prevent it. He is all the family I have left. Even though it has been some time since I needed to protect him physically, I know here,” Balin touched his chest, right above his heart, “that my brother still might need protection in this exact spot.”

Bilbo nodded his head, knowing what Balin meant. “I do not wish to cause Dwalin any harm.”

“Well wishes are nice but they mean as much as elf’s well intentions do.” Balin explained. “My brother is very loyal, Master hobbit, blindly loyal. I would not want you to ever abuse or betray that loyalty of his. The two of you have very different reasons for this sudden marriage arrangement, but I know my brother and I know it will only be a matter of time before he fully gives himself over to you. He gives his heart quickly and far too easily. I have seen him hurt in the past by those who were truly unworthy of his attentions. Despite his appearances, he is able to find the good in everyone when given the chance to know them.”

“Yes, I have discovered Dwalin’s appearances are quite deceptive to his actual personality.” Bilbo offered another smile. “He is quite a kind soul.”

Balin nodded his agreement. “And he will do his best to treat you right. He will honor your wishes, keep promises, get you whatever you desire, and protect you with everything he is.”

Bilbo paused in spreading confectionary sugar on top of the scones as he stared at Balin. “He does recall that I am to sneak into a dragon’s lair, correct?”

“I’m not dense,” Dwalin protested as he marched into the kitchen to glare at the two. “The whole reason we recruited a burglar was to sneak him in to the dragon’s lair. And I’m not about to forget that you are the one who fought spiders, snuck past elves, and even fought those damn orcs off.” Dwalin moved to stand behind Bilbo and Bilbo smiled to see that he was the same height as the tall dwarf when he was wearing the stilts. “If anyone is going to be able to sneak past the dragon, it’ll be my burglar.”

Dwalin eyed the scones and reached for one. “They’re not done yet.” Bilbo protested. “But I’ll thank you for being reasonable about me doing my job, even if I’m not looking forward to doing something so very dangerous.”

“You’ll do it better than anyone else ever could. Besides, it’ll be the last dangerous thing I let you do. Once the dragons gone and Erebor is restored, I’m going to get a home with the biggest kitchen you’ve ever seen in it and you’ll never want to leave which means you’ll stay out of danger.”

"As long as the kitchen is big but our size,” Bilbo smiled at the idea as he met Dwalin’s eyes. 

Dwalin nodded and smiled back. Using their connected gaze as a distraction, Dwalin grabbed a scone and quickly bit into it. “I thought I was meant to be the burglar.” Bilbo complained as he resisted the urge to smack Dwalin’s thieving hand with a wooden spoon much like his mother had when he was little and too impatient to wait for the baked goods to be completely finished. 

Bilbo sighed as Dwalin simply scarfed down the scone within a few bites. “You’ve gotten powdered sugar all over your beard.” Bilbo placed a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder to turn him slightly as he brushed at the white powder until it was gone. “There, all clean. Now get out of my kitchen so I can finish these properly.”

“Thanks, love.” Dwalin pressed a fuzzy kiss against Bilbo’s cheek before striding past his brother with a nod and out of the kitchen.

Bilbo was a bit stun at the endearment. “Surely that was just a sudden nickname.” He stated even as he looked at Balin questioningly.

Balin quirked his lips up into a smile as he repeated, “He gives his heart quickly and easily.” He turned to exit the kitchen as well but turned slightly in the doorway to smile widely back at Bilbo. “But I believe he’s finally found someone worthy of holding his heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stilt idea I completely took from airandangels and the fantastic fic A Substitute for Pudding (though it is a fic filled with sex and many kinks so read it at your discretion). I really don’t know how you can be reading anything in this fandom and have not yet read that fic. If you honestly haven’t, go start reading it now because you are missing out on such a delightful read!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

They had decided to stay in Laketown for two weeks before continuing their quest to the mountain and where the dragon lay in waiting. Dwalin didn’t take the allotted time lightly. He spent most of his time with Bilbo. Bilbo would have been thrilled to spend so much time with his fiancé if most of their time wasn’t spent training.

Dwalin had claimed one of the larger rooms in the house they were in to use as a combat room. The dwarves had cleared the room of furniture quickly and Dwalin had set to work on training Bilbo on some basic moves with his sword. When Bilbo would complain of his arms hurting, Dwalin would relent, slightly. He would then train Bilbo in hand to hand combat. But of course he would never want to hurt his fiancé, training or not. So Dwalin enlisted Fili and Kili.

“Just like I told you now, Bilbo,” Dwalin coached as he rubbed Bilbo’s shoulders as the hobbit tried to catch his breath.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this.” Bilbo moaned.

“Because it gives me some peace to know that you won’t be defenseless if something goes terrible from here to the mountain.” Dwalin reminded.

“I have a ring that turns me invisible that will do me much more help than any of this. It already has,” Bilbo grumbled.

Dwalin chuckled and pressed a kiss into Bilbo’s sweaty curls. “Just one more move and then we’ll have lunch.”

“Your turn, Fili,” Kili clapped his brother on the back. Dwalin had wanted the two to take turns attacking Bilbo instead of going two against one.

“Alright, Bilbo, are you ready?” Fili asked as he stepped forwards towards the hobbit.

Bilbo sighed. “As ready as I’ve ever been.” He consented as he drew away from Dwalin. 

“Alright, Fili, go ahead and grab Bilbo by his arms and pick him up.” Dwalin instructed. Fili nodded and did as he was told, lifting Bilbo a good few feet off of the ground with a grunt due to the weight. To be fair to Fili, Bilbo had gained back a healthy amount of weight for a hobbit and Fili had been switching off and on with Kili lifting the hobbit off his feet for over an hour.

“How are you going to get out of this Bilbo?” Dwalin asked. Bilbo’s feet kicked slightly in the air before Bilbo frowned and focused on looking at Fili. Fili had left his body completely open since his arms were currently occupied. 

Using his body weight, Bilbo swung back slightly before bringing his foot forward, hard, into the lower center of Fili’s torso. Fili’s eyes went wide and he instantly dropped Bilbo as his arms came to wrap around himself as his breath escaped him. 

“Oh dear,” Bilbo looked at Fili worriedly even as Dwalin gave a loud cheer. “Fili, are you okay?”

“Peachy,” Fili gasped as he dropped to one knee. Kili quickly came up to his brother and steadied him before he crumbled fully to the ground. 

“Good thing it was your turn,” Kili joked even as he ran soothing fingers through Fili’s hair as he tried to soothe his brother into taking more evened breaths. 

“Excellent job, Bilbo,” Dwalin praised as he clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s go fix us some lunch now, eh? Maybe fix up a sandwich or two for the boys since they’ve been such a help.”

Kili brightened at the mention of food even as Fili continued to kneel on the ground and wheeze. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Eventually, with their supplies renewed from what they had gathered from Laketown and gifted ponies as well, the company continued on to the Lonely Mountain. Not much had changed from how they had used to travel at first, except that Bilbo now found Dwalin walking by his side. Bilbo at first felt awkward that they walked in silence but he had no idea what to talk about with Dwalin. After a while, the silence between them became comfortable. 

Bilbo kept sneaking looks at his new fiancé. He felt safe riding next to Dwalin. He cleared his throat. “It looks like I really didn’t need those lessons after all, eh?” Bilbo teased as he observed their surroundings. “There’s nothing around to attack us as we head to the mountain.”

Dwalin shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll come in handy eventually.” 

Even though Bilbo had made a jest about their environment, the mood of the lands soon fell upon the company. They all travelled in silence as they entered the scorched lands. No one could dare a smile and all felt the despair that Smaug had brought upon the area. Passing by the remains of Dale only seemed to make the reality of what Bilbo was about to do smack him in the face. How was he supposed to face down a dragon when he was but a little hobbit? What was he even supposed to do against the dragon? Surely the dwarves didn’t mean for him to try and fight the dragon; that would just be suicide for Bilbo.

Perhaps he was only meant to sneak past the dragon. He couldn’t imagine doing much more than that.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As the group sat around the doorstep and thought of what to do now that they had found the door, Bilbo wondered if he would truly be forced through the doorway by himself once they figured out how it opened. He felt confident that his friends would not truly force him on his own. After all, he had done so much for them already after freeing them from the spiders and elves. Truly they didn’t expect him to do this deed alone too, especially not Dwalin.

He moved around the enclosure a bit and heard Dwalin’s voice from the rocks above him. “—he had got an invisible ring and he’s proven how good he is at using it. He could probably go right through the front gate and do some spying around to figure things out.”

Bilbo had to stop himself from outright yelling from outrage. After all he had already done for the dwarves and his very fiancé was growing so impatient that he was willing to send Bilbo into the dragon’s lair through the front gate. Needless to say, Bilbo kept his distance from Dwalin after he had overheard that conversation. Well, as much distance as he could manage in the small doorstep. He grew quite miserable even as he took some small, cruel, pleasure in watching Dwalin become confused at why he was suddenly receiving the cold shoulder.

Then Bilbo went and figured out the mystery to the door. Still none of the dwarves offered to go with Bilbo through the door. Thorin only insisted that it was time that Bilbo do what he had been brought to do.

Barely containing his trembling body, Bilbo had approached the door. “I will go in with you.” Dwalin then declared as he stepped to stand next to Bilbo. “I will go as far as I dare do but I know I can’t go far with you Bilbo, or else the dragon will certainly smell me.”

“I believe the dragon would hear you before you ever got close enough for him to truly smell you, brother.” Balin pointed out. “It is for the best if you remain out here. I will go in as far as possible with our burglar though, in your place. I might not be as engaged to him, but I am quite fond of him still and lighter on my feet than you.” Balin winked at his brother.

Bilbo felt a smile creep onto his face, the first one he had shown in days. He no longer felt too terribly alone as he walked through the doorway with Balin. Such emotion helped to ease him even as he left Balin behind, slipped on his magic ring, and came face to face with a sleeping dragon. Bilbo wasn’t quite sure what made him grab the golden cup and run, but he felt as though in a bit of a haze after seeing such a golden hoard and wished to share some with the dwarves. It was such a haze that he didn’t react to Balin picking him up and carrying him back through the doorway to the waiting dwarves.

Only once Thorin had taken the cup from him had Bilbo been able to shake himself back to his regular mindset and then did he yell at Balin to put him down. “I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you very much.” Bilbo stated testily. 

“Aye, brother, put him down.” Dwalin agreed and Balin chuckled as he lowered Bilbo to the ground. “It’s my turn to hold the hobbit.” Dwalin then ignored Bilbo’s complaints as he lifted Bilbo into his arms and cradled him, a bit roughly, to his chest. Bilbo protested such treatments until the mountain shook with the dragon’s roars. Then Bilbo clung to Dwalin. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bilbo seemed to be the only one worried about Smaug’s return to the mountain as the dwarves enjoyed going through the hills of gold. Thorin was the only one searching for something specific as he dug through gold and jewels. Fili and Kili had found golden harps and had seemed satisfied at the moment to stop riffling to enjoy playing around with their new finds. Bilbo had thought the gold stunning when he first glanced at it, but now found it boring. More importantly, the gold couldn’t exactly stop his fears of the dragon’s return. 

Bilbo went to Dwalin to try and reason with the dwarf about the importance of finding proper hiding spaces or a plan for if Smaug did come back. “Dwalin, we can’t spend all of our time in this room. This would be the first place Smaug will come back to.”

“Right,” Dwalin agreed absentmindedly as he continued to paw at the pile of gold with one hand as the other hand held some of his discoveries close to his chest in order to not drop anything.

“What will thirteen dwarves and a hobbit be able to do against an angry Smaug when Smaug was able to invade Erebor the first time when there was an army of dwarves?” Bilbo asked desperately.

“Right,” Dwalin stated again.

“Dwalin!” Bilbo shouted as he placed his hands on his hips. “What could possibly be more interesting in that pile of gold than thinking of some way to avoid becoming dragon food?”

Dwalin sheepishly held out his hands to show a pile of rings. Each ring was different than the last, ranging in sizes and material. There were more golden rings than silver but the jewels or designs of the rings were vast. 

“Traditionally, I would make you a ring in the forge to signify our bond, but since we don’t have the time for it, I thought these might do in the meantime.” Dwalin explained as he offered Bilbo his findings.

Bilbo blinked at the handful. There were more rings than he had fingers and toes. He had no use for all of them and certainly not the ones that were far bigger than any of his fingers. He looked through the handful and picked a silver ring that seemed small enough to fit and with a green emerald on it. Bilbo was beginning to feel overwhelmed with so many offerings of gifts since Thorin had already given him a mithril coat. Not to mention he had the Arkenstone tucked away in his pocket.

“This one will do.” Bilbo smiled at Dwalin as he held the ring up to the dwarf’s inspections. “Will you put it on me?” Dwalin dropped the other rings to the ground with a clatter as he took the ring from Bilbo and then grabbed the hobbit’s left hand. 

“As this ring is never ending, so shall the bond between us.” Dwalin whispered as he slipped the ring onto Bilbo’s finger and kissed the back of his head. He looked up to see Bilbo staring at him with wide eyes and he felt heat blossom in his cheeks. “It’s a line from the ceremonial speech. I didn’t make it up but it’s what we’re supposed to say.” He defended himself.

Bilbo smiled softly. “I can’t wait to hear it all properly then.” He drew Dwalin up for a kiss, for the moment, content to remain in the gold room with such a treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long in coming but I kept debating how much time I wanted to spend going over this part of the quest, if I wanted to keep it very accurate to the book or not, and how I should have Dwalin treating Bilbo at the moment. Things are certainly going to be stirring up next chapter which I will hopefully have out sooner than this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds that doing the right thing is not easy to do when it means losing your friends and loved ones.

Bilbo could understand Thorin’s unhappiness about hearing of the elves marching towards them, but truly the men of Laketown had been kind to them and deserved the same treatment. It only made sense they would wish for help considering that the raven told of Laketown being destroyed. Winter was coming and the people would need to build new homes. Not to mention, the dwarves would need to rely on their goods to survive the winter.

But Bilbo could not understand why Thorin had built a wall in the front gate and had one dwarf remain on watch for such things could only be seen as hostile and unwelcoming to the races that would eventually be needed as allies. It was with great unease that Bilbo had returned to the dragon’s hoard with the other dwarves. He tried to take over as many shifts of being on watch as possible considering that the sight of gold only disgusted him. It had cost an entire population of people their homes not only once, but twice now due to the dragon’s whims. 

This was why Bilbo was growing ever more impatient with his fiancé who insisted upon draping Bilbo in gold and jewels.

“Dwalin, this is all a bit much, don’t you think?” Bilbo protested as Dwalin found another necklace to hang around his neck. “I can barely move with how much all of this gold weighs.” He indicated the weight by flapping his arms weakly at his sides.

“Then I’ll carry you everywhere.” Dwalin stated easily, as though that would solve all their problems when Thorin had been speaking of starting a war with his cousin Dain coming to their aid.

“That doesn’t seem very helpful when a war might be on our door soon. We would both be in need of our arms and of swiftness.” Bilbo gritted out between his teeth as Dwalin lifted his arm and slung another bracelet over his thin wrist.

Dwalin disregarded his words. “You look so beautiful like this.” He nuzzled into Bilbo’s neck as his hands roamed down his back. One large hand squeezed his ass and Bilbo jerked against him.

“Dwalin, don’t do that.” Bilbo scolded as he pushed at his chest. He eyed the other dwarves in the room. He didn’t mind a quick kiss in front of the other dwarves but he certainly didn’t want to be felt up with them able to watch, especially when he didn’t feel in the mood to be touched in such a way. “Dwalin, stop,” he smacked Dwalin on the chest when the dwarf squeezed him again.

“Why should I?” Dwalin asked, pulling only his head back so that he could meet Bilbo’s eyes. “We’ve reclaimed the mountain; we are all but married at this point.” Dwalin’s hand got bold enough to go into Bilbo’s pants and squeeze him again. “Why shouldn’t I claim what’s mine?”

Bilbo’s eyes widened and he grabbed at Dwalin’s invasive hand. “Stop this, Dwalin!” He shouted loud enough to gain some attention from the others but most only glanced up before returning to their own gold and none stepped forward to offer help.

The hand Dwalin didn’t have down the back of Bilbo’s pants began to undo the ties at the front. “This is the perfect place to do it. I’ll have you decked out in jewels on a pile of gold. You’ll look beautiful as I have you.”

Bilbo’s face scrunched up with anger as he realized his words were being completely ignored. To think that this was the dwarf that had promised he would wait until Bilbo was comfortable to initiate sex and wouldn’t push himself onto the hobbit. It was quite obvious that Dwalin had been changed from the dwarf he was even but a fortnight ago. 

If Dwalin wasn’t going to listen to Bilbo’s reason, then he was going to have to use his actions to get the dwarf’s attention. Pulling back his hands, Bilbo used all of his body weight and focused on hitting Dwalin in the center of his torso, slightly below his chest, just like he had been taught to use against attackers by the very dwarf who was now attacking him. Dwalin lost his balance at the sudden hit and toppled backwards a few steps, slipping on some gold coins under his boots. His eyes were wide with surprise at the usually nonviolent hobbit.

Seeing his chance at some space, Bilbo quickly grabbed the handful of necklaces from around his neck and tossed them at Dwalin. “I don’t want these,” he did the same with the bracelets, “or these.” And he grabbed the ring from his finger. “And if this is the way you’re going to be, then I don’t want this either.” He tossed the ring into a high enough arch that Dwalin was able to snatch it out of the air with a hurt expression. “When you’ve decided to act like the dwarf I know you truly are, come find me and we can talk.”

With that done, Bilbo turned around on his heel and stomped over the gold and out of the room. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was the very night that Bilbo realized that there was only one thing he could do to stop such madness of an approaching war that Dwalin came to apologize to him. Bombur had already been sent back to his bedroll and Bilbo had just mentally convinced himself of what had to be done when he heard a noise.

Dwalin slowly approached and cleared his throat. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked. Bilbo crossed his arms and stared at him. Dwalin would have to do better than that if he wanted Bilbo to acknowledge him. “I saw you leaving and I figured this would be a good time to get you alone. Not to try anything!” Dwalin quickly assured as he realized how his words might sound. “I just wanted to, well, needed to apologize.” 

Looking up from his boots, Dwalin met Bilbo’s eyes. “You’re worth far more to me than all of that gold in there combined, Bilbo. If this is bothering you so much, then I promise that once this whole business is finished and Thorin has no more need of me, we can pack up and head back to your Shire if you want.”

Bilbo hadn’t thought that doing the right thing would become even harder than it already was. “Dwalin,” Bilbo sighed. “Don’t you think we rushed into this marriage thing entirely?” 

“What?” Dwalin’s eyes widened, having imagined Bilbo saying multiple different things to him but nothing like that. He just thought they were having a fight but he didn’t think Bilbo had been second guessing their marriage. 

“I’m just a simple hobbit, Dwalin. Once this whole mess is figured out, Thorin is still going to need you by his side. You’re his faithful guard and practically his right hand dwarf. I couldn’t try and take you away from your duty to him or from your brother or from your home once you’ve finally gotten it back.” Bilbo shook his head as he bit back the tears while watching Dwalin’s face fall deeper into a great sadness. “We just aren’t right together. We barely have anything in common. Besides, you only really wanted someone who could cook and once Erebor is filled again with dwarves, there will be many a cooking dwarf trying to catch your attention. You’re a hero; you can do better than me.” 

“Bilbo,” Dwalin stared at him disbelievingly. 

“No, please, I’ve made up my mind. Just go back to your bedroll and get some sleep. I want to be alone.” Bilbo turned and covered his eyes with a hand.

“Now you listen to me,” Dwalin growled and gripped Bilbo’s shoulder, spinning him back around. “You don’t get to go on and say such filth to me without me having the right to speak my own mind.”

“Dwalin,” Bilbo began but Dwalin cut him off.

“No, I won’t hear any more of it. You certainly don’t know your own worth, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, if you still think of yourself as ‘just a simple hobbit.’ You have faced down elves, spiders, orcs, goblins, and a dragon. You traveled half across Middle Earth from the comforts of your home. You have rescued our company more times than I can remember using your brains and your bravery. There is nothing simple about you. I would only be honored now if you would even consider me still being worthy enough to be called your friend, let alone fiancé.” At this, Dwalin released Bilbo’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to be with me because of what I’ve done to you, I understand. Forcing myself on you in anyway is unforgiveable. But don’t think that you breaking this arrangement off could be for my good because that’s just not true.”

Bilbo stared at Dwalin utterly speechless. Dwalin began to shift from foot to foot slightly. “That’s all I really had to say on the matter.” 

Surprisingly, Bilbo began to laugh. Bitter tears ran down his face as a high, gasping laugh escaped him. “Bilbo?” Dwalin was concerned and hesitantly reached out to touch Bilbo only for the hobbit to wrap his arms around his waist and muffle his teary laughter into Dwalin’s stomach.

“You’re making this rather impossible for me, Dwalin.” Bilbo finally managed to stop his laughter but the tears continued slowly. “I do believe I could be happy with you. Yes, I’m sure that you could make me happy living here with you for the rest of my life. You could fill my days with kisses and, dare I say it, even love.”

“Of course you can say love.” Dwalin murmured, uncharacteristically soft as he ran his fingers through Bilbo’s curls. “If I didn’t love you in some way, I never would have asked you to marry me.” 

Bilbo sniffled. “I do believe I love you too.” He admitted with a small smile.

Dwalin mimicked the smile and pressed his lips gently to Bilbo’s. After a while, Bilbo gently pushed at Dwalin’s chest and he quickly backed off. “You should get back to bed.” 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Dwalin stated.

Sighing, Bilbo stayed firm. “I really want to be alone for a bit, please. I need to get all my thoughts together.”

“If you’re worried about the war, you don’t need to be, I’ll keep you safe if your ring can’t. And if you’re worried about where we should live we can always travel back and forth from the Shire and Erebor if you feel torn. And if you’re worried--” Bilbo cut him off with a laugh and a small push back towards the bedrolls. 

“I need to think over my own worries, not have you solve all my problems for me.” Bilbo smiled as Dwalin finally nodded and headed back to sleep, looking over his shoulder at Bilbo only once.

Bilbo waited until he could no longer hear or see Dwalin before his heart sank into his stomach and he climbed down over the wall, feeling the Arkenstone lie heavily in his pocket.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When the deed was done and Bilbo snuck back into the mountain, he found that Dwalin had waited up for him and had also moved their bed rolls close together. Waking Bombur up as promised, Bilbo then headed to bed. Dwalin instantly wrapped his arms around Bilbo and the hobbit buried his face into Dwalin’s chest. Despite the worries and fears of what would happen the next day, Bilbo found himself falling asleep quickly in the dwarf’s arms. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Then the moment came. Bilbo had been standing by Dwalin and when Bard had first started to speak, he had taken Dwalin’s hand in his own for what he imagined would be the last time. Surely Dwalin would not want to touch him afterwards. But Bilbo knew that what he was doing would be seen as betrayal by all his friends and he was prepared to lose them in order to keep them alive.

“How did you come by it?” Thorin had called down to Bard and upon hearing Bard’s retort of not stealing it, Bilbo released Dwalin’s hand and stepped forward.

“I did,” Bilbo admitted. “I gave it to them.” Bilbo tried to explain himself but Thorin was quick to rage and began to shake him as he threatened him and held him over the wall. Bilbo looked over at the company, pleading with his eyes for any sort of mercy or help, but he found no pity in the eyes staring at him. When he looked at Dwalin, it was to find that Balin had placed one hand on Dwalin’s arm and that the large dwarf had his hands clenched into fists and was staring at the ground emotionlessly. 

Luckily for Bilbo, the wizard intervened on his behalf before Thorin acted on his threats. Bilbo climbed down over the wall to Gandalf and left with one last beseeching look upon the mountain and the silhouette remaining on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I updated within a week, yay! So obviously we're not through all of the angst yet. There is still the war to go, after all. Now here is the problem, originally for this fic I had pictured actually sticking to canon with the upcoming war and namely the deaths which would cause Dwalin then to not want to stay in the mountain and travel back to the Shire with Bilbo. But now I can't actually imagine killing any of those lovely dwarves and I don't know how Tolkien did it. Anyways, I changed my mind and wanted to end this fic on a happy note for once since it would be my first happy ending Hobbit fic. Which leads to my question; should Bilbo and Dwalin stay in Erebor or do a sort of travel back and forth between the two? 
> 
> Another note, for those that think that I made Dwalin too sappy or smart sounding in his little speech, I present my headcanon. I do truly believe that Dwalin is smart. Not as smart as Balin, but still pretty smart for a dwarf because he's able to read people well. That's why he gives his loyalty out sparingly and only to those who truly deserve it, such as Thorin. Dwalin is able to tell a person's worth through their actions and he despises those who belittle themselves when it's undeserved. Unfortunately, he's rather blunt so if someone starts talking about how much they suck and he thinks they do suck, he'll tell the person exactly why they suck and make them feel even worse about themselves. 
> 
> He's also a weapons master so he has trained many students, not just Fili and Kili. He knows how to give good pep talks because his students go through rough times where they doubt themselves. Dwalin was brought up to be the Head of the Royal Guard, he was born to be a leader. Not exactly Thorin's level of leading, but a leader nonetheless, so he knows when the time comes to be well spoken, rally the teams, and show that he is there for his men. But since he doesn't have to always be presentable, when the job is done he knows how to party hard with his team, drink as much as he can, and end up so pissed drunk he can only grunt along as others sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Five Armies.

It was the first night Bilbo had to himself since his days in the Shire. There were no dwarves around snoring, grumbling, and farting in their sleep. And Bilbo found that he couldn’t fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. He knew that he should sleep, after all, a war might be upon them tomorrow and he needed to be at his best in order to help in any way possible. 

But there was no peace in his private tent. Perhaps he had gotten used to sleeping with others around him. Perhaps he was too cold without Dwalin’s arm wrapped around him. Perhaps his mind was running wild without Dwalin’s snores and breath to shut out the silence. 

It wasn’t until the late hours of the night, or very early hours of the morning depending on how you look at things, that Bilbo was finally able to fall asleep. It felt like he had only just fallen asleep when Gandalf had come into his tent with terrible news of Dain’s army from the Iron Hills having arrived. “We must prepare for the worst, I’m afraid.”

“Isn’t there anyway we can prevent this war from happening, Gandalf?” Bilbo pleaded with the wizard.

Gandalf heaved a heavy sigh. “If it could be delayed a bit longer then I do believe we would not have to fight against our friends but I fear that will not be the case.”

“What would happen if we could delay it?” Bilbo asked just as a loud shout erupted from the tents and horns declaring battle were blown. Bilbo hurried to grab Sting and the mithril shirt that he had been gifted long ago as he went out with Gandalf to joy in the fray. 

“I fear I will not be able to keep my eyes on you throughout the battle.” Gandalf admitted.

“It is alright, Gandalf, I do believe no one will be able to.” Bilbo smiled secretly as he pulled on his ring and disappeared before the wizard’s eyes. Gandalf’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and shook his head at the hobbit’s antics before he then turned serious and mounted Shadowfax to ride into the battle. 

Bilbo, not wishing to actually fight against anyone, found his way through the fight and up to where the elves were perched on the mountain, waiting for Thorin’s company to come out from the mountain and shoot them with their arrows. Bilbo didn’t want to hurt anyone and least of all see his friends pierced with arrows so he planned to push the elves before they fired and displace their arrows if he was able. But he found that he didn’t have to resort to any tricks when a dark cloud rose into the sky and drew the attention of all.

“Orcs! Wargs! Goblins!” Cries roared up from the masses of elves, men, and dwarves as it was mutually decided in a matter of seconds to stop their fighting and to turn against their mutual enemy. The fight for the gold was put aside to fight against evil instead. 

Bilbo could not find any relief in the fact that the battle had stopped for this new fight seemed more terrifying as goblins climbed over the mountain and wargs jumped into the fray of warriors. He could hear the booming voices of leaders calling their fighters to arms and directing bowmen where to aim but he felt useless where he was perched for he had no bow and arrows so was only standing invisible as a viewer of the war. 

Just as Bilbo had managed to climb down the mountain and into the actual fight, having taken out a few unprepared orcs on his way by the advantage of being invisible, he heard Thorin Oakenshield’s voice as the company rushed out of the mountain. Despite everything that had happened, Bilbo made his way towards those he still considered friends. If he was to die or to fight in such a terrible war, he would do it surrounded by those he cared for.

The group fought as well as they always had when together. This time they were all decked out in armor they had obviously found through the hoard of treasure. Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur worked as a team with Bombur knocking orcs down with his mass and strength as Bofur would bash their heads in or Bifur would stab them with his spear. Ori had finally gotten a weapon more useful than his slingshot and was wielding the mighty hammer while Nori and Dori fought around him, always protecting his back no matter which way the younger dwarf moved. Oin and Gloin were a fearsome duo of precision and might as Gloin wielded his battle axe fluidly while Oin took out as many dwarves as he could with the long sword he had apparently found in the treasury. Fili and Kili were doing their best to stay close to Thorin as they protected their uncle fiercely as the king raged against any and all that were in his line of vision.

And then there was Dwalin and Balin. Bilbo knew that the two had been in a great war against orcs already but he had never expected them to be so in tune to fighting back to back. Bilbo had always imagined that Dwalin would protect Balin while fighting but as he watched the two were protecting one another equally. Dwalin handled Grasper and Keeper expertly while Balin whirled his Naginata, which Balin had once explained to Bilbo was similar to a bo-staff but with a blade attached. For every step forward Balin took, Dwalin took one back. They remained almost pressed back to back, if it was not for the height difference. Nothing was able to touch either of them as orc bodies seemed to pile around the fighting brothers. 

Bilbo helped as he could, slicing at orcs’ legs to make them stumble and easier targets for his friends. He headed more towards Kili as the young dwarf still fought with his bow and tended to have enemies get close to him if they were able to doge his arrows. 

It was when Bilbo saw one orc sneaking up behind the unsuspecting dwarf that he rushed at the orc and stabbed him in the gut right as Kili turned around to watch the dwarf suddenly fall to the ground with an opened gut. “Bilbo?” Kili asked as he couldn’t see anyone around him who had stabbed the orc and didn’t know of any other with the ability of invisibility.

“I’m here,” Bilbo confirmed as he slipped the ring off for a moment before putting it right back on. 

“Bilbo’s here!” Kili shouted louder even as he strung another arrow and let it loose into an orc’s chest.

“Bilbo?” Dwalin faltered for a moment as he glanced around, hoping to see the hobbit. 

“Dwalin,” Balin chided as he quickly stabbed the orc that had been heading towards his brother. Dwalin cursed and went back into his fighting mindset even though he continued to worry about Bilbo being on the battlefield. 

The battle seemed as though it would never end as more and more enemies kept appearing and the group started to get farther spread apart. But then Azog and his toughest, biggest orcs and wargs approached their group, heading straight towards Thorin. Bilbo felt his heart stop as Thorin rushed towards the pale orc. It was the fight with the burning trees all over again. But instead it was Thorin’s nephews that rushed first towards their uncle. As Bilbo was about to run to their aid as well, he caught sight of something in the sky.

“The eagles!” He cried out as he turned his eyes to the sky. “The eagles are coming!” He cheered as he knew the fierce birds would help in their battle. But just as Bilbo was about to return towards Thorin he was struck in the back of the head with a rock and fell to the ground, unconscious.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dwalin was sitting outside Thorin’s tent with his brother and Gloin. Oin was helping in the tent where Fili and Kili were currently in. No one was sure if the two would be able to pull through but Gloin said if they could be kept alive throughout the night then there was a good chance for their survivals. Thorin was the same case which was why he refused to leave his king’s tent unguarded, even though he was beyond concerned about Bilbo. He hadn’t been heard from since he had shouted about the arrival of the eagles.

That was when the battle seemed to have taken a turn for the worst and the best all at the same time. Azog had struck then, as attention had been drawn to the eagles and Thorin and his nephews had all been struck down even though they had been successful in finally killing the pale orc with their combined attacks. Beorn had come to their aid in his giant bear form and taken out the white warg before the beast was able to finish it’s dead master’s attacks. He had then grabbed Thorin and taken him to the healers as Dwalin and Gloin had done the same for the two heirs. The eagles and others were able to take out the last orcs even as many tried to flee too. 

Bofur finally returned to the tent and Dwalin stood hurriedly, despite the protest of his ribs as he now had what would be a new scar right below his left side of his chest due to an orc spear. “Did you find him?” Dwalin asked. He had sent out Bofur and Bifur to search for Bilbo as no one else was available from their company. Dori and Ori refused to leave Nori’s side since he had gotten hurt taking the brunt of an attack meant for Dori. Bombur was helping to prepare soup for the injured and for the weary.

Bofur shook his head. “Bifur and I searched and called but he isn’t responding. There are a lot of dead out on the field, Dwalin.”

Dwalin felt his knees shake and he hurried sat down again. Balin placed a hand on his arm. “He’ll turn up yet, brother, have faith. Our hobbit has proved himself strong time and time again.”

“But what if he is dead? What if he’s dead out on that field? Or even worse, what if he’s been injured and he’s dying while alone?” Dwalin placed his head in his hands as he tried to block out the world from seeing the beginning of tears in his eyes.

“I don’t think I’m injured enough to die, although I will have a mighty headache for a while.” Bilbo’s voice made Dwalin’s head snap up. Bilbo was walking beside Gandalf towards their group. 

“Bilbo!” Dwalin jumped up and rushed over to the hobbit with his hands out only to stop just before he touched the other. He was uncertain if Bilbo would want his affection or not. 

“I heard Gandalf calling me as I wandered through the battlefield. I had forgotten that I still had my ring on. I was in such a haze because I had gotten hit on the head.” Bilbo closed the remaining space between them to hug Dwalin.

“You should get your head looked at.” Dwalin mumbled even as he wrapped himself around Bilbo protectively. “You’re alive, you’re alive.” He whispered against Bilbo as he held him.

“We’re alive,” Bilbo smiled as he pulled back. He looked at the others and he frowned as he did not see the entire group. “Are the others…?” He began to ask but could not voice his fears.

“Mostly everyone is fine. Oin, Bifur, and Bombur are helping where they are needed. Nori might lose an eye, but he’ll live especially with both of his brothers looking after him. Fili is guaranteed to lose his left arm if he and his brother are able to live.” Balin delivered the grave news even as he clapped a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder in greeting.

“And Thorin?” Bilbo asked.

“We are not sure if Mahal will take him from us yet.” Balin informed with a deep frown as he turned to the tent.

It was at that moment that a healer came from Thorin’s tent and looked around at the others. “He is coherent, for the time being. He wishes to speak with his kin.” Balin and Dwalin nodded even as Dwalin squeezed Bilbo’s shoulder one last time before entering into the tent.

Bofur drew Bilbo into his own hug. “You are one magnificent hobbit, you know that?” He smiled at the other. Bilbo returned the smile and patted Bofur’s back. 

When Dwalin and Balin left Thorin’s tent, Balin met Bilbo’s eyes. “He wants to talk with you. He doesn’t feel like he will make it and I believe he would like to make amends with you.”

Bilbo felt a cry seize up in his throat even as he nodded and slipped into the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I stick with canon deaths or not? That does seem to be the question I keep asking myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What everyone has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry about such a late update. It took me forever to finally write this chapter. The good news is that this chapter is double the length of the normal chapters and it contains sex! The sex was so hard for me to write because I normally just write it as a quick, rough kind of sex and I really wanted this to be sweet and romantic which is not my expertise. Anyways, without further ado, the chapter!

When Bilbo exited the tent, Dwalin was still standing at attention, having ignored his brother’s advice of sitting to rest his battle-weary body. Bilbo walked to Dwalin with tears in his eyes and the dwarf didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the small hobbit. Dwalin watched as the dwarf healer quickly entered into the tent now that the king was no longer seeing to visitors. 

“Is Thorin,” Dwalin swallowed as he only held Bilbo tighter instead of giving voice to his fears. His own talk with Thorin was rather heartbreaking, considering all that his cousin had been through with him and his brother. Thorin had only spoken to them about how they needed to remain in Erebor, no matter what, for they would know how to help rebuild the mountain into its former beauty. He had hoped it was not goodbye and had nearly been advice for what they needed to begin doing while Thorin would be stuck healing in bed and therefore unable to rule the mountain properly.

“He has asked for my forgiveness from what had last occurred between us. I knew he was not in his right mind due to that blasted gold, so I have forgiven him. He is resting now.” Bilbo brought a hand up to wipe his eyes. “I do believe I am over reacting but he looks as though he is on his death bed, even if he did say that once he is healed he promised to repay me for my kindness in any possible way.”

“What?” Dwalin asked, pushing Bilbo away slightly to look at him even as he continued to touch him.

“Oh don’t worry, I really won’t ask him for anything. Hobbits might be known for holding their grudges, but I’m a hobbit of my word and when I say I forgive someone, I mean it.” Bilbo assured with a slight smile.

“No, not that,” Dwalin dismissed, “Thorin does not lie on his death bed? He means to survive and rule Erebor until his beard grows long and gray?”

“Well, yes, that’s how it seemed to me. He looks bad, but I don’t think he’s actually going to die. Why? Did he tell you he was going to die?” Bilbo asked.

Dwalin shook his head. “Not in those words, but he had made it sound awfully like it. I do suppose that Thorin has always been one for drama though.” He shook his head but in truth his heart felt lighter than it had for quite some time. His best and oldest friend was going to pull through to finally claim his birthright and his hobbit was safe with him. Better yet, Bilbo was in a forgiving mood and Dwalin knew that he still had a wrong that needed to be right. 

Digging into his pocket, Dwalin removed the ring that he had given before to Bilbo. The small silver ring had remained with Dwalin ever since Bilbo had thrown it at him with his rejection. Even throughout the battle, the ring had survived without any damage and the green emerald continued to shine. “I know this ring isn’t as fancy as the one you already possess, it can’t make you invisible, after all. But it would still mean a lot to me if you would consider wearing this as my fiancé, that is, if you can forgive me for all that I’ve done to you. I only realized after the battle that, well, even though you said you could love me and be happy with me, you hadn’t said that you forgave me. I was afraid you would have died still angry with me.”

Bilbo sighed and shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips. “You tried to force yourself on me when you were too infatuated with the gold to even think of anything else. You ignored my pleas and had broken your promise that you wouldn’t touch me if I didn’t want it. I know none of you were at first in your right minds due to the gold. But after you molested me in front of everyone, you came back to yourself, did you not? You were in your right mind when we spoke on top the wall.”

“Aye, I was.” Dwalin admitted. 

“Then why did you do nothing when Thorin was going to kill me? If Gandalf had not intervened then I would not be here for you to even ask for forgiveness. Did you not promise me that you would protect me if my ring was unable to? Yet you did nothing to come to my aid.” Bilbo scolded.

Dwalin curled his fingers over the ring as he stared at it sadly. “Is there anything I can do to try and earn your forgiveness and love again?”

Bilbo at long last heaved a great sigh. “You stupid dwarf, you have no need to earn my love again for you never lost it. Just because I am positively furious with you does not mean I love you any less. But you will have to make it up to me and I want forgiveness in the traditional way of hobbits.”

“I will do anything you ask of me, even if I must retrace our steps and go back to your home to pick you up a handkerchief. Just tell me what I have to do and I will do it.” Dwalin swore, hope rising in him once more as he met his hobbit’s eyes.

Bilbo smiled at him. “Well, we will need flowers but I don’t believe you need to go so far as to the Shire to fetch them. I’m afraid it may take some time yet until I can properly forgive you though. But you can start by giving back my ring. I’ve found myself starting to collect important rings and I daresay that this one means far more to me than any other.” Bilbo held out his left hand towards Dwalin and the dwarf smiled as he slid the ring back over the proper finger. “There now,” Bilbo grinned at the ring. “Things seem better already, don’t you think?”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Even though it was nearing late autumn, Dwalin was still able to find some wildflowers. Although it had taken almost half a day’s ride there and back. But if the basket of wildflowers was the key to gaining back Bilbo’s forgiveness and his hand in marriage, then it would be well worth it.

Bilbo had sat in Dwalin’s lap and showed him how to properly tie the flowers together until they could be weaved in such a fashion to create a chain. Dwalin’s large fingers had fumbled the first few times, but Bilbo was a patient teacher and Dwalin had prevailed. When all the wildflowers that Dwalin had collected where used, Bilbo wore a magnificent crown of flowers on his head, around his neck, and even around both of his wrists.

“I much rather enjoy you covering me in flowers than in gold, Dwalin.” Bilbo told him as he pressed a quick kiss to Dwalin’s lips while slipping a matching crown over Dwalin’s bald head.

“Aye, they do seem to fit you better.” Dwalin took Bilbo’s hand in his own and kissed the small knuckles. “Am I forgiven?”

“Of course you are.” Bilbo smiled. “If I don’t forgive you now then we wouldn’t have enough time to plan our spring wedding and would have to wait an entire year more to finally get married. I can’t wait that long, I’m not getting any younger, you know. I need a nice, strong dwarf to look after me.” Bilbo smiled as he looped his arms around Dwalin’s neck.

Dwalin’s grin widened as his hands came to rest on Bilbo’s hips. “Aren’t you lucky that I know just the dwarf who wouldn’t mind looking after a little hobbit such as yourself, and for a low price too.”

“Oh? And just what is the price?” Bilbo asked enjoying this kind of flirtatious teasing.

“Well,” Dwalin smirked, “you’d have to feed him, of course.”

Bilbo chuckled as he closed the space between them and whispered against Dwalin’s lips. “I think we’ve got ourselves a deal.” 

Even when Fili and Kili discovered the two decked out in flowers and kissing, Dwalin couldn’t find himself to be angry. When they truly ruined the moment with teasing remarks and cat-calls, well, then Dwalin got angry. But he managed to feel a bit better when he chased the two off with threats of returning them to his training routines. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next few months were busy as dwarves slowly returned to Erebor and began to reconstruct the mountain. Bilbo was introduced to the remaining Durin and had declared Dis to be far more competent than the men of their line. Dis had instantly taken a liking to Bilbo and had harassed her brother and sons until they were finally well enough to finally be quick enough to hide from her. Dis never took pity on Fili even when he tried to play up being one armed. Dis would just complain that he should have lost them both in order to keep him out of trouble.

The able bodied members of the company had held important positions in the rebuilding of the mountain. When Thorin was healed enough to help he still considered all of their advice, especially that from his sister and Balin. Bilbo was once again asked for forgiveness from Thorin and he had assured the dwarf that he didn’t lose his forgiveness just because he was able to walk again.

Even during all of the hard work and seemingly endless hours it took to get the mountain back into some resembling shape of a dwarven society, Bilbo and Dwalin had spent time planning out their wedding with a few of the other members of the company when the time was spared. 

One of the first things Bilbo had done was sent a letter by crow to his friend Hamfast. He needed Hamfast to ensure the Shire that he wasn’t dead and was still planning to return to the Shire. He just needed to stay in Erebor for a bit longer than originally expected on account of his engagement and all. Bilbo wished that he was able to see the looks on his neighbors’ faces when the news began to spread of Bilbo Baggins losing the title of bachelor. 

Dis was a mighty help with planning for the wedding. Not only did she get Dwalin to see to reason that they would not be having a ceremonial battle before the actual ceremony, but she also knew how to put together a memorable wedding while rebuilding a home due to her past experience with her late husband. Dwalin was a little upset about not having the battle but Bilbo had stated that there had been enough battling in his life and instead told Dwalin that he could pick out what sort of sweets and cakes they should have. 

When the day finally came in Spring, Bilbo couldn’t help but find himself pacing back and forth.

“Do we have enough food?” He asked Dis as he fiddled with the buttons on his vest. Perhaps he should have gone with traditional brass buttons instead of the silver, but Dwalin did say he liked the look of the silver ones better.

“There will be plenty of food.” Dis assured.

“And ale?” Bilbo questioned. It would be a disaster if there weren’t enough drinks to keep everyone happy. Bilbo had wanted a small wedding of just the few dwarf friends he had made and the Company. But it was to be the first wedding in Erebor which had turned out to be a very political event. Mostly all of the dwarves of noble bloodline were invited, along with Dwalin’s old buddies from his days as a guard. Bilbo had wanted to invite Bard as well since he considered the man his friend but Balin had insisted that dwarvish weddings were private affairs of only the dwarf race to be seen and he was an exception since it was his wedding.

“There’s plenty of ale, we made sure of that.” Bofur grinned at him and patted him on the shoulder. “And before you ask, the cakes were all made perfectly using your hobbit recipes and the flowers you wanted are here as well.”

“Oh, well, good, that’s good. Everything is going according to schedule so something must go terribly wrong.” Bilbo fretted.

“I’ve never seen you act this nervous.” Dis sounded amused as she watched Bilbo return to pacing. “I don’t know why you’re so worried; my cousin won’t even remember anything from the wedding except for how dashing you look.” She insisted as she put a stop to his pacing by fiddling with one of the small braids in his curly hair.

Bilbo offered a weak smile. “But what if he changes his mind when he sees me? What if we don’t end up happy together? We haven’t really known each other for that long, what if this is a mistake?”

“Bilbo, you’re just getting cold feet.” Dis assured.

“Cold feet?” Bofur frowned. “Well, we did have those boots made for Bilbo if he wants to wear them now, although it would be a waste considering he spent an hour scrubbing and combing at his feet.”

“Oh shut up, it’s an expression.” Dis scolded and turned back to Bilbo. “You two have been through more than most couples will ever experience together already. If you still like each other while facing off a dragon or a multitude of armies, then I’m sure you’ll be fine deciding on what color sheets to use on your bed.”

Bilbo finally smiled a real smile at Dis’ words when a knock came to the door and two heads poked in. “Is he ready?” Kili asked with a grin.

Fili pushed his brother to get through the door properly. “The ceremony is ready to begin when you are, Cousin Bilbo.” Fili cheekily winked at him. 

“We have our baskets of flowers too.” Kili waved his to show. “Although I still don’t understand why Bilbo wants to walk on a path of flowers.”

“It’s a hobbit thing, remember? Now stop questioning it already.” Fili scolded even as he held onto his own basket of flowers.

Bilbo laughed quietly to himself as he remembered giving the position of flower girl to Fili and Kili to get them to stop complaining about not being involved in the wedding. Dis and Bofur were to walk him down the aisle, as dwarves believed that a male and female must equally represent the task. Thorin was to officiate the ceremony, as a king normally would do for a wedding of great importance. Then Balin was to represent Dwalin’s best man and stand by his side. 

He was rather glad that he had thought ahead since now he felt better for being able to have a good chuckle at the dwarves’ expenses. “Alright, let’s not keep him waiting. Dwalin isn’t known for his patience.” Bilbo offered his arms and smiled to his left at Bofur and to Dis on his right as they began out of the room with the two brothers before them. They only stopped once before two large doors where the ceremony was to take place behind it. Fili did a quick knocking pattern on the door and then loud music started to play. 

The doors opened and Fili and Kili began to walk down the aisle, throwing their flowers from their baskets. Bilbo looked again at the two dwarves he was between before they then stepped into the room. The music changed into something softer and Bilbo’s eyes instantly went to where Dwalin stood, fully decked out in traditional dwarvish marriage wear. Despite it being spring, he wore a coat with fur trimmings, thick boots, and armor beneath his coat to signify his proud warrior heritage. Bilbo couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he was lead down the aisle and Dwalin met his stare head on. 

Bilbo finally stood before him and his hands were kissed by Dis and Bofur before being offered to Dwalin. Dwalin carefully took his hands and placed his own kisses there. He didn’t let go of Bilbo’s hands and the two never looked apart as Thorin’s voice began the ceremony. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Despite Bilbo’s worries from earlier that something would go wrong, the wedding went smoothly. The food was delicious, the ale was plentiful, and Dwalin had three pieces of cake. Bilbo hadn’t stopped smiling since Dwalin had kissed him and they had been declared wedded. Dwalin still couldn’t believe that Bilbo had agreed to marry him but he had spent the reception basting in Bilbo’s merry glow instead of thinking of any second guesses he may have. 

They were toasted by their guests, given congratulations and blessings by their closest friends, and forced to dance a few times. Dwalin and Bilbo had been connected the entire time except for a few times when Dis forced Dwalin to dance with her while Fili and Kili dragged Bilbo away to dance as well to a lively jig.

It was late when the two were finally able to call it a night and headed back to Dwalin’s rooms. Bilbo had been staying in what was officially the rooms of which guests invited by the royals would eventually use. All of his items had already been moved into Dwalin’s rooms but he wouldn’t be officially moved in until he had actually placed things where he would want them.

Dwalin led Bilbo into the back of the rooms where his bedroom awaited and watched as Bilbo turned hesitant. “I had promised you that I would never force you,” Dwalin reminded Bilbo as he brought his hobbit’s hand to his mouth to press a kiss over his ring. “Even though I had almost broken that promise when not in the right mind, I still intend to keep it now. There is no rush or need to push you tonight.”

“Don’t be daft,” Bilbo scolded with a bright smile as he went up onto his tip toes in order to wrap his arms around Dwalin’s neck. “I have been looking forward to this for a while now.”

Dwalin closed the rest of the space between their lips gently. He lifted Bilbo up and placed him on the bed. “It’s probably for the best we undress ourselves.” Bilbo suggested when they broke apart. Dwalin nodded, knowing that Bilbo wouldn’t be able to figure out his armor and he hated the thought of accidentally ripping off Bilbo’s buttons. 

When they finally finished undressing, Bilbo sat on the bed before Dwalin with his eyes cast downwards and covering himself with his hands. A blush was on his face and even when Dwalin tilted his head up to kiss him, Bilbo would not look him in the eyes again. 

“We can stop at any time,” Dwalin reminded him.

“It’s not that,” Bilbo shook his head as he glanced up Dwalin’s body and his face reddened more. “I just worry that you might not think me as desirable as I do you.”

“Bilbo,” Dwalin cupped his face but Bilbo shook his head free.

“It’s one thing to marry me for my baking skills or bravery or whatever else you see in me, but I am a round, soft hobbit whereas you are a strongly built dwarf.” Bilbo finally met Dwalin’s eyes. “Do you truly find my body desirable?” 

Dwalin thought it odd that Bilbo did not even seem to notice how lovely he truly was. Although Bilbo was not the normal thought of handsomeness for a dwarf, Dwalin admitted that there was much about Bilbo to like. The hairlessness was a bit off-putting at first glance, especially compared to Dwalin’s own hairy body, but the hobbit’s hairy feet and ankles were beautiful. Dwalin couldn’t wait to get them over his shoulders. Perhaps he could even convince Bilbo to rub them against his backside while in the middle of fucking.

Bilbo’s body was unusually soft whereas Dwalin was used to his lovers having the same hard muscle as he bore. Every dwarf had some task involving muscular build, whether they were miners, forgers, warriors; most tasks dealt with fine muscular bodies being built. But Dwalin looked at Bilbo’s softness and wondered how it would feel to trail his lips over such a pliable stomach. He wondered if Bilbo would spend nights resting on him, being a hobbit blanket for Dwalin to wrap his arms around. 

The strangest difference was that Bilbo lacked a beard; in fact, the hobbit had informed them all that it wasn’t even possible for him to grow one. But instead of finding a hairless face, short nose, and pointy ears to be upsetting, Dwalin’s eyes were often drawn to Bilbo’s face. Bilbo had no beard to hide behind and so Dwalin was able to see all of Bilbo’s expressions clearly and the hobbit’s emotions were displayed clearly by the tilt or curve of his mouth. Dwalin even wondered how sensitive those ears were as he often saw Bilbo brush a lock of his short, curly hair behind and the ear would twitch for a moment after the slight brush. He wondered if he could ever convince Bilbo to get his ears pierced. They would look gorgeous with some gold lining them and Dwalin could imagine afternoons lost to sucking on little golden loops in the cartilage there. 

“Bilbo,” Dwalin repeated as he cupped his face and ran his thumb over a smooth, soft cheek. “You’re perfect for me.” He watched as Bilbo’s slowly came to smile as he felt the truth of Dwalin’s words. Bilbo’s blush remained but Dwalin knew it to be bashfulness instead of from embarrassment. Soon he would be red in the face for an entirely different reason.

Dwalin swooped his head in to kiss Bilbo and Bilbo settled back onto the pillows so that Dwalin would have a better angle to kiss him as he straddled Bilbo’s body. Dwalin’s large hand took advantage of its placement to finally touch Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo emitted a soft, muffled moan and Dwalin’s lips traveled up to his ear to hear it properly. His hand, having been replaced with his mouth, began to travel slowly down over Bilbo’s body to pet at his soft midsection and he took delight in hearing Bilbo’s breath catch as he touched his sensitive sides. Bilbo’s own hands didn’t remain shy as they mapped Dwalin’s own torso, running repeatedly over his many scars as though trying to learn their stories through touch alone. 

Dwalin switched his attentions from Bilbo’s ear to crawl down his neck and leave a dark spot that had Bilbo muttering under his breath and his fingers digging into Dwalin’s shoulders. For just a moment, Dwalin let his weight rest against Bilbo, felt him fully underneath himself as he pinned the hobbit into the mattress. Bilbo groaned softly at the weight but only proceeded to draw Dwalin in for another tongue searing kiss. Dwalin already felt like memorizing the feeling of Bilbo pressed against him, of how his soft skin felt so warm against his.

He lifted his body up again to break their kiss and trailed a path down Bilbo’s torso, showing him with action instead of the words he couldn’t think of to summon, to reassure Bilbo that he enjoyed and desired what lied under him. He blazed a route until he came to Bilbo’s cock already standing up with attention. He looked up to see Bilbo staring back at him, his round eyes filled with anticipation. Dwalin couldn’t contain a smirk as he licked a stripe on the sensitive underside of Bilbo’s cock. 

Bilbo’s reaction was instantaneous and Dwalin couldn’t take his eyes off of his husband. He licked again and wasn’t disappointed to watch as Bilbo’s eyes fluttered with pleasure, his teeth sunk gently into his bottom lip to stifle the ending of his moan, and his hands clenched into the sheets. Dwalin lapped at the head and continued to watch Bilbo’s reactions until Bilbo finally felt brave enough to reach a hand down and trail his fingers over the tattoos on Dwalin’s head. Dwalin hummed, pleased with the gentle fingers over his scalp, and repeated the humming motion once he had swallowed down the head of Bilbo’s cock.

Dwalin didn’t want to deny Bilbo from his pleasure, but he knew his husband was virginal and would regret ending the night too soon. It was only a few moments later before Dwalin drew his mouth away from Bilbo’s cock to press kisses to his creamy thighs. Bilbo whined at the loss of sensation for his cock but began to twitch under the new onslaught of touches. Dwalin’s beard tickled at his knees as his over-heighted thighs sporadically jerk as Dwalin smoothed butterfly kisses over them. 

Pulling up for a moment, Dwalin grabbed the jar of slick off of the bedside table and generously coated two fingers. He returned between Bilbo’s thighs and, “Tell me to stop if you don’t like anything,” he mumbled against Bilbo’s skin before he slid his fingers underneath Bilbo to tease gently around his entrance. Bilbo was focused on the strange touch and could feel one finger beginning to press into him when Dwalin suddenly began to suck at a particular spot on his thigh.

“Oh, Dwalin,” Bilbo moaned breathily as Dwalin’s finger eased into him and he sucked harder at his thigh. Bilbo could feel the pull of that strong mouth, so close to where he really wanted it to be sucking, and he knew he would be sporting a mark there for a while.

Bilbo gasped when Dwalin’s teeth then sunk into the very same spot. “Dwalin,” he hissed but didn’t tug at him or offer a protest. It was only when Dwalin perked his head up that Bilbo seemed to realize that a large, dwarf finger was already seated fully inside him. 

Dwalin licked at the teeth marks on Bilbo’s thigh as he slowly twisted his finger inside Bilbo and drew it back out. He began to give the same treatment to Bilbo’s other thigh but it didn’t seem to be enough of a distraction for two dwarf fingers as Bilbo’s face scrunched up into discomfort. 

“Too much?” Dwalin asked and began to move his fingers back out.

“No, no, it’s fine. Just leave them in a moment more for me to adjust a bit.” Bilbo closed his eyes until he felt he was able to bear the sensation of being overly full. Dwalin continued to lap attention over his smooth thighs until finally he felt Bilbo relax and loosen around his fingers enough for him to move them around. 

Dwalin slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of Bilbo, pulling them only an inch or two out before pushing them back in to get Bilbo used to the feeling. He twisted them slightly and would crook the tips as he searched blindly for what would truly help Bilbo’s mind get taken off of the strangeness and focus on pleasure. It took him awhile but finally Bilbo seemed to relax around his fingers enough that he could finally take his own erection into hand and slather it with lube. He had been ignoring his own desire in order to take care of Bilbo first but his own desire was growing rather impatient.

“Bilbo, are you ready?” Dwalin asked as he dribbled some more lube over Bilbo’s skin and rolled it up and down his crease to ensure that his entrance was prepared. 

Bilbo nodded even as he bit his lip slightly.

“I need a better assurance than that,” Dwalin frowned. “We can stop now if you don’t want to go any further. I understand that--”

“Confound it all, Dwalin,” Bilbo interrupted him as he shifted to push his torso up on his elbows. “I want you so stop making me wait and get to it already.” He ordered as he stared Dwalin down.

It seemed like Dwalin wasn’t the only one beginning to lose patience. “Lay back down again, it won’t do for you to be so tense. What I’m putting in you next is bigger than my fingers,” he warned as he waited for Bilbo to lie back down.

He shifted so that he was pressed up against Bilbo and slowly began to press in. Dwalin grabbed Bilbo’s hips and lifted his legs slightly to his hips as he finally was seated deep into Bilbo. Bilbo’s breathing was harsh and his face was scrunched up with pain. Dwalin instantly began to pepper kisses over his face as he whispered nonsense to Bilbo about how good he felt and how good he was going to make the hobbit feel. He had observed that Bilbo’s cock had flagged a little due to the penetration but that wasn’t too abnormal for a first time and he wasn’t going to bring attention to it.

When it felt like Bilbo had adjusted to the intrusion, Dwalin moved a little to test out how well Bilbo had recovered to the new sensation. Bilbo’s eyes shot open and his mouth formed a perfect circle as he let loose a low moan.

“Was that a good moan or a bad moan?” Dwalin asked, unable to tell if he was causing good or bad feelings for his little husband.

“Something in-between I think,” Bilbo shifted his hips slightly and moaned again as it made Dwalin move in him. “Oh, but it’s starting to feel better. I never realized how odd this would feel.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Dwalin offered.

Bilbo smiled and reached up to curl a hand in Dwalin’s beard and scratch softly at his cheek. “You’re wonderful,” Bilbo leaned up for a kiss that Dwalin happily obliged. Dwalin thrust shallowly to see how Bilbo responded and enjoyed feeling Bilbo tug at his beard due to the surprise of the motion. Bilbo’s other hand scrapped at Dwalin’s back as he clung to Dwalin as he began to form a slow pace of rocking shallowly in and out of Bilbo.

Dwalin shifted his arms to cradle under Bilbo’s back and lift him slightly as he continued to hold onto Bilbo’s hip and thrust lightly. Bilbo’s hand untangled from Dwalin’s beard as they broke apart in order to pant breathlessly and give voice to their pleasure. When Dwalin figured Bilbo was enjoying himself, given by how he would moan every time Dwalin slid back into him, he began to pick up his pace and make his thrusts deeper. 

Bilbo’s hands roamed sporadically at his body, feeling the muscles moving as Dwalin used them. Dwalin could even feel one of Bilbo’s tiny hands groping at his ass and he smiled against Bilbo’s throat as he moved his own hand down to squeeze Bilbo. “Dwalin!” Bilbo retaliated by smacking Dwalin lightly but Dwalin could only laugh.

“I like the way my name sounds when you’re out of breath,” Dwalin whispered against Bilbo’s ear before he took the lobe between his teeth and softly tugged. He emphasized his words with a full body thrust that made Bilbo practically shout.

“Oh, Dwalin,” Bilbo repeated and Dwalin grunted as he looked at Bilbo’s face contorting with pleasure. Bilbo’s reactions were beautiful. 

“Fuck,” Dwalin cursed and moved to take Bilbo’s cock in hand as he felt he was getting too close. It only took a few strokes before Bilbo moaned out what had sounded like the beginning of his name before just moaning incoherently. Dwalin followed soon after and the two remained connected, panting to regain their bearings for a moment.

When Dwalin rolled over onto his back he turned his head to wait for Bilbo’s reaction. He found Bilbo was already looking at him. “Why did I insist on waiting until now to do that?” Bilbo asked Dwalin, his eyes wide and sweat still rolling over his pink cheeks as his chest began to slow down to a steadier breathing pattern. 

Dwalin barked a surprise laugh, not expecting those to be the first thing to come out of Bilbo’s mouth after. He rolled over onto his side and dragged Bilbo to him in order to kiss him. “Don’t worry; we can do this whenever you want from now on.”

“Well I’m quite down for tonight,” Bilbo insisted even as he cuddled against Dwalin’s chest. “I didn’t know we’d be so dirty afterwards or else I would have prepared some cloth and water to clean us. We’ll have to bathe in the morning before we do it again.”

“Or we can do it while we bathe,” Dwalin suggested.

Bilbo hummed affirmatively, “That sounds like a much better use of our time. Then I’ll still have enough time to get something in the oven before luncheon.” Dwalin smiled into Bilbo’s curls. Listening to Balin had ended up getting him the beginnings of a wonderful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found anything glaringly obvious in how wrong it is in this chapter, please let me know. I didn't look this chapter over since I just wanted to finally post it. Also, there is only one last chapter to this fic so next time this updates, it will be finished! Maybe I'll get the last chapter out before I start NaNoWriMo...


	8. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After or something like that.

Maybe it was all a mistake, maybe they would have more fights than good times. Bilbo found himself worrying as he woke up the next morning. At some point in the middle of the night, Dwalin had rolled over and Bilbo had practically plastered himself to the dwarf’s back. As he stared at the elegant ink marked on Dwalin’s head, Bilbo ran through all of the thoughts troubling him. He had so many ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybe this or that’ going through his mind that he was beginning to feel a headache.

Maybe he just needed a bath; he finally decided as he rolled off of Dwalin and began to slip out of bed. He eyed the clothes on the floor before deciding to just grab one of his dressing gowns. He would tidy up after a relaxing bath, if Dwalin woke up in time to join him that would be nice but he felt all sorts of sore muscles that he hadn’t felt since the first day he had spent riding a pony. It had been a nice thought to do a repeat of the night before but that would be remaining just a thought if Bilbo’s sore lower half had its say. 

As he tied his gown close, Bilbo bent over to just quickly straighten Dwalin’s boots. After all, those would be the only items currently on the ground that needed to be worn again. There was nothing too wrong with just cleaning up a little.

“You’re lovely like that,” Bilbo jumped as he straightened up to look at the bed. Dwalin was smiling at him as he sat up in the bed, the sheets pooled in his lap.

“What?” Bilbo frowned and looked at his worn out dressing gown. He knew that his hair was probably a mess from the amount of times his head was rolling back and forth on the pillow the night before. Not to mention he probably had marks made from Dwalin’s mouth all over his neck.

“You’re lovely,” Dwalin repeated as he rose from the bed, unashamedly nude. Bilbo blushed and looked away for a moment before he reminded himself that they were married and he was very well allowed to look, especially if Dwalin was openly showing.

Dwalin bent down to press in for a kiss. Bilbo pulled back after a moment, pushing at Dwalin’s chest. “Morning breath,” Bilbo complained as he crinkled up his face.

“Alright, to the baths with us then, I can clean my mouth out while you run us some hot water.” Dwalin chuckled as he headed towards their bathroom.

“Fine, but if you think we’re doing more than just soaking then you’re going to be disappointed. I have muscles that I have never felt before complaining of soreness I know I will be feeling for days now.” Bilbo whined as he unabashedly watched Dwalin’s ass while he followed after the dwarf.

“I suspected as much,” Dwalin replied, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. “I was going to let you actually finish in my mouth this morning. If your hands aren’t too sore, I’ll take those in return.”

Bilbo felt himself heat up with the thought and he found himself smiling while he started preparing their bath. Maybe he shouldn’t have too many doubts in his dwarf.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was spring again when Dwalin noticed that something was wrong. It had been one of the first nicer days of spring, warm enough that only a light jacket was needed and even then that could be removed when the sun was high in the sky. The day had been completely wonderful. 

Bilbo and Dwalin had taken the day to ride down to Dale and visit the market place. Dwalin had the day off and he knew that Bilbo had been curious about visiting the city since the hobbit had wondered how the rebuilding was going and what goods would be offered.

The ride had been a slow pace and they had still made it into the city within an hour. After getting their ponies settled, they had made for the market street. Upon reaching it, Bilbo had instantly gripped Dwalin’s hand. The street had been filled with men and dwarves, all of which were much bigger than Bilbo.

Bilbo had truly thrived in the market. He bought this and that, nothing really important, Dwalin thought, but always managed to heckle the sellers down with his charm or wit. Dwalin thought it might have something to do with Bilbo being the famous hobbit of Erebor and the only hobbit on that side of the Misty Mountains. Still, Bilbo hadn’t stopped smiling and had even kissed Dwalin breathless before they mounted their ponies to head back to Erebor. 

Then, as they had been walking back into their home in the deeper levels of Erebor, Bilbo seemed to completely deflate. The happiness on his face disappeared even though the red spots on his cheeks, caused by sun or wind, remained. 

“I’ll go start dinner,” Bilbo sighed as he went into the kitchen after placing his purchases on the kitchen table. 

Dwalin stared after him with a frown. It wasn’t until they were both retiring for bed that he finally asked, “What’s bothering you? Didn’t you enjoy today?” 

“Today was wonderful,” Bilbo agreed as he kissed Dwalin. “I had a great time, there’s nothing to worry about.” He had then rolled over and remained silent for the rest of the night. 

So Dwalin had to turn to his brother for advice the next morning. Balin was leafing through a book half-heartedly when he glanced up at Dwalin. “He hasn’t told you then?”

“Told me what?” Dwalin had narrowed his eyes.

Balin shook his head. “He’s homesick, brother.”

“That’s all?” Dwalin frowned, wondering why Bilbo hadn’t simply told him. He grunted out a thanks and left before his brother had more to say to him. He reported then to Thorin. “Bilbo wants to go back to the Shire.”

Thorin didn’t even bother to lift his head from the paperwork he was reading over. “You had a good day off yesterday then,” he stated dryly.

“He hasn’t asked me, but I can tell he misses being outside more than the mountain will let him be.” Dwalin explained.

“Believe it or not, Dwalin, but I can live without you guarding me every day. I have done so in the past and I can do so again, especially since you’ve already trained the guards here and Nori takes his job as Spymaster a little too seriously.” Thorin looked around suspiciously. “Or he just likes the excuse to spy on everyone whenever he deems it amusing to him.”

“If Bilbo and I went back to the Shire for a year or two then,” Dwalin trailed off, eyeing Thorin’s reaction.

“Then I’ll ask him to write since I know you wouldn’t.” Thorin looked at him. “I can also promise you that your temporary replacement will probably quit three times over before you even get back. You only stick around because we practically grew up together.”

“Also because we’re family,” Dwalin chuckled.

“You two are also boring,” Nori dropped from the ceiling casually behind Thorin before he headed for the door. “I’ll start looking for a temporary replacement and someone far more amusing to spy on as well.” 

Thorin sighed as Dwalin frowned. “It’s not like I’m leaving tomorrow.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They left the next week. Dwalin had told Bilbo about needing a longer vacation and had casually suggested the Shire. Bilbo had of course seen through that pack of lies before Dwalin had even finished dishing it out. He had worried about taking Dwalin away from his home after just regaining it. Dwalin had brushed off Bilbo’s worries after explaining how he had always been a wanderer even before Erebor had fallen, often taking long trips for years at a time to be able to get away from it all. Bilbo, once ceased of worries, had then thanked Dwalin, vigorously.

Everything had been set up for the two to leave with a caravan heading back to Ered Luin. The trip had taken a while, but eventually on a warm sunny day, Bilbo and Dwalin stepped back into the Shire. It was quite the scandal, of course, when everyone discovered that Bilbo Baggins had finally returned from his adventure and with a husband too. 

No one besides a handful of hobbits that had always been exceptionally close to Bilbo really talked to the two until the first signs of fall came and it was confirmed that Bilbo and Dwalin seemed fit to stay for a while. Every rumor imaginable had been spread around about the two but Bilbo was an expert of ignoring the whispers when he was in the market and Dwalin was even better about glaring until the whispers stopped altogether. 

Bilbo was more than happy just to be back in his home with the chance of sunshine and gardens every time he stepped out of his door. Dwalin was just happy that Bilbo was happy. After all, a happy hobbit husband meant a very happy dwarf husband. Bilbo was insistent about returning back to his seven meals since he had already gone to five in Erebor. Dwalin easily agreed.

There was just one thing.

Dwalin was loathed to admit it, but he was completely bored. There wasn’t much for him to do in the Shire and he had never been one to twiddle his thumbs or take up a hobby. During the day he had enough to keep himself busy, fixing up this or that around Bag End. He had even gone out hunting or fishing a few days. Once he had cut enough firewood to keep Bilbo and him warm for all of winter. There was always something to do in the day to keep him occupied, but he didn’t know what to do with his free time in the evenings.

Bilbo always settled down in front of the fire with a book. Dwalin had been used to that but this had been the time when he had gone visiting with his friends in Erebor or gone out for a few pints at the local tavern. Unfortunately, he wasn’t very popular in the Shire still and he doubt he ever would be. The only reason other dwarves in taverns seemed to tolerate him was because he was normally with someone else more personable like the princes, his brother, or Bofur.

“Why don’t you play your fiddle?” Bilbo suggested one night after Dwalin had sighed and drummed his fingers on the arm of the large chair he had built for himself to match Bilbo’s. 

“I don’t like to play it every day.” Dwalin grumbled.

“And you truly don’t like to read?” Bilbo had been subtly suggesting different books for the last week to try and find one that would catch Dwalin’s interest. 

“I’m not a fan of reading,” Dwalin shook his head. Bilbo frowned and Dwalin quickly added, “But I do like listening. Balin used to read to me when I was young and my mom said it was her favorite time of the night because it meant peace in the house for a little while.”

“Ah, so it’s not just Fili and Kili but all young dwarves who like to cause trouble.” Bilbo smirked as Dwalin shrugged his shoulders.

“I was never quite as bad as they were, but that’s probably because there was only one of me. That is, until Thorin came into the picture.” Dwalin’s expression spoke of past mischief and Bilbo chuckled softly.

“Well, it just so happened that I was about to start a new story, one that came highly recommended by Ori.” Bilbo showed the book’s cover to Dwalin. “Would you like me to read it aloud? He promised it to be very interesting.”

“What kind of book is it?” Dwalin asked, staring dubiously at the book.

“Ori told me it was about a mythical land that sunk into the oceans.” Bilbo briefly explained.

“Aye,” Dwalin agreed, “that sounds promising.” 

And so Dwalin found himself soothed in the evenings by Bilbo’s voice reading on past tales, ancient histories, and mistakes to be learned from. Bilbo would read a chapter or two each night until he felt ready to retire, then he would take Dwalin’s hand and lead the large dwarf back into their shared bedroom.

Dwalin and Bilbo had become vastly familiar with one another’s bodies. After all, hobbits loved the simple pleasures in life and sex was a very pleasurable experience. Dwalin loved to watch Bilbo try something new and see the joy in his face as he discovered how much he enjoyed it.

“Like this?” Bilbo asked as he leaned forward and placed his hands on Dwalin’s chest.

“Just like that,” Dwalin agreed as he palmed his hand over Bilbo’s rump to settle on his hip. “Do you want my help or can you move by yourself?”

“I think I can,” Bilbo muttered as he slowly began to lift himself off of Dwalin’s dick and then slid back down with a satisfied groan. 

“I’ll help anyways,” Dwalin offered as he moved his hips with Bilbo on the next thrust. Bilbo gasped with the addition and Dwalin grinned as Bilbo’s eyes found his own.

“Dwalin,” Bilbo moaned as they continued to move, up and down, sliding in and out, as they both brought out moans and groans from one another. Bilbo knew how much Dwalin loved listening and so he felt no shame in letting his voice echo throughout Bag End as they enjoyed one another.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They didn’t stay in the Shire. It wasn’t too long before Bilbo noticed Dwalin growing restless again and suggested they make a return trip to Erebor. “The Shire is so dull.” Bilbo admitted. “Besides, I’m surprised Thorin hasn’t been murdered already without you there.”

“Balin and Nori keep him safe enough.” Dwalin shrugged off the comment.

“True, but I do miss our friends and family.” Bilbo had grabbed Dwalin’s hand in his small one and squeezed. “Let’s return home, shall we?”

Dwalin squeezed back with a smile. “Let’s.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They spent many years traveling back and forth between the Shire and Erebor. They would stay for a year or two in one location before heading back to the other. Both places were seen as home. Sometimes they would travel a bit farther before returning to either but they found comfort wherever they traveled due to traveling together. 

It wasn’t until Bilbo became older and slower in his age that Dwalin had to call their travels to a stop. They had settled in Bag End and Dwalin knew that was where they would remain for some time. Still, they received many a visitor. It was on one such occasion with Balin that they thought to celebrate.

“Bilbo, hurry your sweet ass over here with those drinks.” Dwalin hollered from the living room.

“Keep talking to me like that and the last you’ll see of this ‘sweet ass’ is it heading out the door.” Bilbo shouted back without looking away from the drinks he was pouring. Despite his older age, Bilbo had only grown accustomed to handling Dwalin’s mannerisms. 

Dwalin laughed as he turned to his brother. “Isn’t he perfect?”

Balin chuckled. “I can’t help but agree that you two are a nice fit, brother. But I do believe you should not make your husband angry.”

“Don’t you know by now? Hobbits forgive all too easily those that they love. Don’t you, my hobbit?” Dwalin asked as he ran a hand up Bilbo’s back as he bent over to place the drinks, and a few snacks he had quickly gathered, onto the table.

“It’s a defect in our race really. For some reason I just can’t stay mad at this big lug of a dwarf.” Bilbo admitted as he smiled at Dwalin and moved to sit half on the couch and half on Dwalin’s lap. Bilbo leaned back against Dwalin and enjoyed the rumbling through Dwalin’s chest as he chatted away with his brother. 

It wasn’t until Dwalin was placing him into their bed that Bilbo realized he had fallen asleep. “Is Balin still planning on leaving tomorrow?” Bilbo murmured as Dwalin slipped under the sheets beside him.

“Aye, he’s heading out for business after breakfast. I couldn’t make him stay for both but he’s at least staying to enjoy the one.” Dwalin stated as he brushed a kiss to Bilbo’s creased forehead.

Bilbo hummed as he shifted to tuck his body against Dwalin’s. “I’ll have to make pancakes and bacon then. Can’t have him traveling on an empty stomach.” Dwalin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Bilbo.

In the morning, the two bid Balin farewell and Dwalin walked him to the gate to watch his brother go with one last hushed conversation. “Dwalin,” Bilbo called out to him. “Should I start second breakfast now or would you like a smoke first?”

“You know I’m not one to turn down your cooking.” Dwalin grinned as he stomped up to the little green door. He kicked his boots off at the door and closed it behind him. He was the first dwarf to enter this home, and he would be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was very time skippy, but at least I finally finished this fic! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd like to thank everyone for reading, commenting, and the kudos. I'm so happy to see fans of this pairing. I hope to write more for this pairing in the future but I already know which hobbit fic I'll be starting to work on next and it's actually Ori centered so you can look forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wanted to bother me or ask me any questions about more writings I have in the works, feel free to find me on Tumblr. My username is the same as the one I use here. I post a lot of Hobbit things but also a bunch of other fandoms, especially superheroes.


End file.
